


Digital memory

by Deus_Queen



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, English not very good, F/M, Huckmon Tri, Pre-Canon, Russell digidestined
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Summary:Russell Clay had a companion Digimon. RID x Digimon [One-Shot]





	Digital memory

**Title** : Digital memory

**Disclaimer** : Transformers RID and Digimon does not belong to me

**Summary** : Russell Clay had a companion Digimon. RID x Digimon [One-Shot]

**Universe** : RID Transformer and Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02 and Tri

**Warning** : Possible OOC

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Russell Clay, An animated child with many friends, A loving family and a normal life. Everything was fine, there was nothing out of the ordinary since he manages to remember, until the news came out on television

 

Japan was known for its responsible and educated people. If they wanted to, they could create wonderful things, as wonderful as a solution for the climate in dry places, a very good technology and other things. But he was also known for his bad luck. Like that news of the terrorist attack, supposedly someone detonated a bomb in some part of Japan destroying several things around him but fortunately nobody was hurt. Russell thought that was what television had told him. It was a terrorist bomb.

 

How wrong I was, but he did not know

 

Sincerely, Russell was very sorry about Japan and that night he prayed for the welfare of that country. His father, Denny Clay, told him that it happened by coincidence and the Japanese had only had bad luck. Russell agreed with his father, Humans were strong and could survive this kind of thing when they wanted to.

 

Then that day arrived. ..

 

The day the sky turned black

 

His father fell on his knees looking incredulous at the sky, Russell covered his mouth with fear that invaded and ran to his father to be safe in his arms. Denny Clay hugged him tightly while whispering reassuring things

 

"Easy, Russell, Dad is here"

 

Russell just groaned in his chest trying not to think that the black sky is reflecting another world

 

Another world

 

There was an explosion, Russell did not remember much after that. He only knew that his father was holding him while he ran and the boy had to witness a strange and huge red creature like an insect begin to destroy his old house and everything in its path.

 

Everything went downhill at that time

 

All the neighbors ran screaming while the great insect terrified them and I almost swear he turned into stone everything he touched. Everything was crazy, but soon Denny managed to take him out of danger while watching many more creatures destroy everything in his path. Russell was still small and cried when one was almost about to hold him, one very much like a white gorilla with a gun.

 

Russell just wanted everything to return to its quiet normal, fortunately after a few hours, the sky returned to its original color and nobody could explain the phenomenon and the strange creatures that appeared.

 

Nor could anyone explain when a strange device appeared in his bed

 

The device was light blue, almost square, with a screen and strange things 'letters' drawn on it. Russell at first thought it was his father's and handed it to him. His father confessed that it was not his and he had never seen a similar device in his life. His father tried to find a way to know what the small device was doing, but he could never do it. Russell was almost disappointed when the first day his father failed to tell him what he was serving and he simply decided to save it and analyze it another day. The child did not complain, did not see much use in something that does not seem to ignite, let alone know what it is for

 

But one afternoon, while surfing the Internet on her computer, she noticed that her friend from Japan had sent her an email telling her that things had gone crazy for Japan. Your username was YoleiKawa12. The mail arrived next to an address and he could deduce his was a live video. That was strange

 

When he opened it, he did not see anything out of the ordinary, They were two adorable little creatures who were fighting against each other

 

But after the time passed and Russell slowly realized that this seemed increasingly real and not a video made by someone. But the idea terrified him, he still remembered that incident with the creatures that had destroyed his old house and now they had to live in his grandmother's house while his father was preparing to move to another place. But if indeed all that he saw so far was not only something false, the evil-looking creature must have been defeated. Russell even began to pray for them to defeat the one who called himself Diaboromon

The child watched in amazement as two of the last little creatures began to join and form another being with two humans, so Russell decided to send an email to those who fought against Diaboromon. Russell did not think he had shouted so loudly in his life when they managed to overcome the dark being, the joy was great and there were even slight tears in his eyes when the countdown stopped.

Until a light caught his attention

Russell quickly stopped scared by the light. The light came from outside his room and the boy decided to go to investigate, was surprised to know that there was nobody in the house and especially that light emanating from his father's room. The boy found this strange. What device did his father have to emit this intense glow? When he arrived he saw that the light was coming out of the device that was on his father's bedside table. At first the child was speechless and slowly approached. For some reason, he was afraid to take the device in his hand, but he did it anyway and when he touched it the light intensified. Russell recoiled in surprise and saw astonished as the light became straight and traced a path, Russell now did not know what to do, whether to go or not, but the road was still at home so he decided to continue. He reached his room where the light apparently entered his computer

God, none of this made sense. What was going on? How was it that the device was active at a time like this? Why was the device guiding its light to the computer?

Russell gathered all his courage and finally stood in front of his computer, The light went out. The boy thought that everything was over or maybe his batteries were over. But suddenly his computer went black, Russell thought that the device did something that broke the computer down but then the computer started showing several small numbers. The child paled The computer was going crazy!

Until the unthinkable step, the last drop of the glass of this long and strange day

An egg coming out of the computer monitor

Russell did not know at what point a part of his brain activated his instinct and caught the egg before falling to the ground. Russell thought he was going crazy. He thought that his grandmother infected him with one of his many illnesses and panicked, but he calmed down when he remembered that he was holding a huge egg in his hands. An egg that had come out of the computer!

"Ugh, what will I say to dad?" It was the only thing the boy could say. Well, it was better than running around the room screaming and questioning your healthy mind

When his father arrived, he was frightened by the egg. He thought it was ostrich but the egg was much bigger for an ostrich. Eventually his father did not believe him and just ruffled his hair talking about the children's imagination. He did not care, his father let him keep it and Russell started caring for him a lot the first week.

Then his shell began to break and Russell opened his eyes evenly, called his father so that he could witness next to him what was going to be born. When the shell broke completely in front of Denny and Russell Clay, there was a small pink explosion one moment and the other Russell fell on his back when something hit his face and the last thing he saw was a black blur getting under the bed. His father and Russell looked for the little one under the bed and they were stunned to not identify the creature, but they saw that it was a small black ball with only two yellow eyes. After a while of persuasion, the boy managed to take it out and see him closer with his father, Denny apologized for not having believed his son and looked in wonder at the little black ball.

 

The next morning, the little black ball was no longer the same and now it was white with four legs and two ribbons coming out of its head. Denny and Russell marveled at the adorable creature in front of them. Both were very happy with the creature's presence. He surprised both of them when the creature spoke and introduced itself as Tokomon, a baby-level digimon. Denny and Russell then found out about the Digimon and the Digiworld, The boy confirmed that this creature was like the one that had long ago attacked them but both decided to forget that accident and stay with Tokomon

Denny always slept with Tokomon in his arms and Russell always fed him and took him to the bathroom. His grandmother did not care about Digimon's presence. Tokomon told Russell that he will always take the Digivice with him, it would serve them at some time and since then the child always carried his Digivice everywhere. Over the months, Tokomon could make a transformation called digievolucion and reach a stage called Champion but preferred to stay in stage II baby because it was smaller and could go everywhere without attracting much attention (It was enough to pass himself off as a doll)

The years passed and Russell went to live in Japan with his mother, Elizabeth Tsuki, a woman half Spanish and half Japanese (Not even Denny knew how a woman could notice him). Life in Japan was exhausting but also entertaining, the only thing I needed was to have Tokomon always by his side.

But one day his friend disappeared

Russell got up in the morning and his only memory was his Digivice. The boy waited for his friend for a long, long time and cried every night for Tokomon, but he never showed up.

Until he saw the news

More Digimon were in Japan and in the middle of the fight saw a digimon that became familiar. But he tried not to be delusional, Tokomon was gone and would never return. Never...

The Digimon appeared around the world, no one knew what it meant until they started attacking and the sky darkened that day, Evil felt in the air and a monstrous being with huge black wings appeared in the sky. Russell was on his way home when he witnessed everything and for some reason, he had to follow that enormous dark being. They reached the lake and saw that not far away was another group of children, Russell was surprised when he saw that each of them had their Digimon and sent them into battle to destroy the evil being.

Russell felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his Digivice ' _Tokomon_ ...' thought the boy with hope. His friend was close and Russell prayed that he was well

Then he saw how a strange Digimon appeared and fought against the malignant Digimon of feminine aspect, He managed to cut his wings and something came out of the evil Digimon. I notice that a member of the group who was away was startled when a white cat was in his hands and embraced him with love and affection.

His Digivice vibrated more and he realized that Tokomon was nearby. Russell was silent when he saw that the strange Digimon who managed to hurt the other gave him a look before leaving ...

_Tokomon?_

 

 

 

  
"Russell!"

A voice made him fall from where he was, The brown-haired boy was resting comfortably on his bed. Russell got up next to him and yawned as he walked to the door and looked at who had interrupted his sleep

 

"Mom ..." The boy moaned

  
"I told you to get up early or we'll be late for the airport!" Said the older woman as she put some jewels in her ear. "Your father's junkyard is waiting for you!" She screamed as she ran off in her shiny heels

Russell rubbed his face. They left Japan after their mother will find new work in Copenhagen and now the child should go with his father. But that did not matter, the only thing he really wanted was to rest and try to forget those memories that torment him at night.

 

Russell sighed and got up from the bed. This was a new day, a new beginning in a boring time with his father. The boy left the room quietly while thinking about the things he had to prepare

But on the table he saw his Digivice and how it started to shine slightly

 

 

* * *

 

  
**If you are wondering about Russell's Digimon, here is your digievolutive line**

**Botamon-Tokomon- Huckmon - BaoHuckmon-SaviorHackmon - Jesmon**

**And yep! It is the same Digimon tri Huckmon that serves Homeostasis.**

****

**Did you like the One-Shot? Do you want another?**

 

 

 

 


End file.
